You found me
by ItalianSpamShipper
Summary: After the departure of Carly Sam will go to Los Angeles breaking all relations with Seattle, but someone will find her...


**Hi,** **I'm** **an** **Ita****l****ian** **girl,** **so** **sorry** **for** **any** **text** **errors!** **I** **wrote** **a** **Spencer****/****Sam** **fanfic,** **my** **favorite** **couple!**

**Disclaimer:** **I** **do****n****'t** **own** **the** **s****h****ow** **and** **the** **characters**

**Seattle**

It was already two years that the apartment was empty, silent, without the sound of the laughter of his sister and his friends. Spencer spent the days all the same way, but he worked, he could make a lot of money even though his fridge without Sam was constantly too full. He went out alone or with Freddie, went to the usual Groovy Smoothie, very often to remember when Carly was still in America.

Every day he phoned his sister to know how she was, if she loved Italian food, if she liked the new school. He felt less alone when he heard her voice, he missed having her at home.

The only one he had lost track of was Sam. He had tried calling her the day after Carly's departure, but she hadn't answered his calls or his messages. He then learned from Freddie that she had left the city, saying nothing to anyone.

And Spencer regretted having given her the bike. I mean, he was glad he did, Sam really deserved it, but not to make her go away. And she hadn't even greeted him ... not that he expected anything, but they were always there for each other, he had helped her with her nightmare, she had taught him to lie.

Spencer turned on the computer and checked his e-mails, very often they contacted him there for the sculptures. He read the latest messages and then opened Google looking for something to distract him. Bored he looked to the bottom of the page, he was about to get up when a small advertising space appeared at the side of the page.

"Sam & Cat super fantastic sparkling babysitters just for you" Spencer stared at him for a few moments, eventually he clicked on it.

"What ..." he looked the screen "oh God"

**Los Angleles**

Sam was fine, she had the love of his life in front of her, pizza. She loved this new life, she was happy to have left Seattle anyway, even though a piece of her heart remained in iCarly's studio. Precisely for this reason she did not want to hear anyone, if she did she would return there, she was aware of it.

She was fine there, on the couch, with the TV, there was a full fridge there too, there was work, there was Cat, and by now she had grown fond of her.

She heard the phone ring.

"Caaaaaaat, answer" she shouted. The redhead was there in a few seconds and accepted

the call.

In the meantime, Sam finished the last piece of pizza and wiped her hands on her pants, changing the TV channel.

"Hi, no, I'm Cat" she heard her friend answering as she too approached the sofa "... yes, exactly, do you need us to look after your baby?"

Sam rolled his eyes. She knew she should have been happy because work meant money, and money meant more pizza, but children were impatiently, not a little. She looked at her friend and asked "what's his name?"

Cat repeated the question on the phone and followed seconds of silence, then replied perplexed "Spencer miss you Sam Shay"

Sam stood still, uncertain what to do.

Cat naively added "I don't think it's a real name"

Sam took the phone from her hands "give me" she was silent for a moment before speaking "okay, how did you do it?"

She heard them chuckle "This number is on the web Sam!" he was right, she hadn't thought "I never imagined you'd take care of children ... that is, maybe just yours ... I mean, if you ever have them with someone ... well, I didn't want to open this speech in reality"

"You're still stupid huh?" Sam shook his head "anyway don't call me every day now, I'm very busy and I don't have time to-"

"Very busy?"

"Yes, but not in the sense that you think, you know what my types of commitments are, cooking ribs involves time and effort," Sam smiled and looked at Cat, who still didn't understand.

"Mh" Spencer nodded "anyway, that bike give we problem, you know, LA is very far away"

Sam relaxed on the couch and grabbed a lock of her blond hair and start to curling up it with a finger "in the end I didn't lose anything, didn't I?"

"Well ..." he jammed a few moments "it depends, I miss you" he paused, perhaps waiting for an answer, that in the end he didn't get "you miss my Spaghetti Tacos?"

Sam smiled and bit her lip, trying to stay serious "come on, don't buy me with food, you're cheating"

"Give me an answer"

"Yes, happy?"

"Very" smiled "on your site there is also your address you know? I will be there tomorrow morning"

Sam's eyes widened "No Spencer, I fill the door with padlocks"

She heard him chuckle "So what? You broke the my padlocks in five years, we have to get parity"

Silence.

"Hmm, just for the spaghetti Tacos ..." she smiled and then closed the call looking at Gatto, who stared at her full of questions.

Sam smiled "I'm never forgot him"


End file.
